Having Hetalians
by We Are Hetalians
Summary: Melody Summer is your typical 17 year old Anime fan, with loyal friends and the occasional bullies. See what happens when she orders Hetalia units by accident *Cough Cough*. Housing all of them is pretty easy, but keeping them happy...is a different matter. Not accepting any OC's Rated T for language, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya's ^^, This is mah first FanFiction, and Ima not entirely sure how to work this site -.-'. I hope you enjoy mah story and I will try uploading as soon as possible, Enjoy**

The sun shone brightly through the leaves, making shadows across the street, the wind jostled the leaves, that in turn made the shadows dance. A young girl, about the age of 17 trudged home, it had been another stressful day at school, but luckily the weekend was tomorrow. The girl, by the name of Melody, had earphones plastering her ears, music softly thumping through them. She nodded her head to the beat, her black hair falling around her shoulders and tumbling down her back.

She reached her home, took out a key and placed it into the keyhole, turning it, she promptly yelled into the house "I'm Home", to which her mother replied "Hi dear" She hurried past the front door in a mad flurry, clothes rapped in her arms.

Ah yes, Melody thought, my family is going on holiday tomorrow. She sighed and took her things upstairs, jumped onto her bed and reached for her laptop **(Heh, I bet you could see that coming, eh?)** She quickly turned the tech on and began reading FanFiction, when...PING!

"Da Fuq?" She exclaimed, she then moved the mouse over a bit, getting the cursor on the 'Close' area. She clicked it and went back to reading. A moment later...PING!

"Son of a..." She began saying, then took a closer look at the pop-up. In bold words across the top read 'Hetalia Units'. She quickly scanned the ad, Huh, she thought, a simple survey. She began filling it out, it was the traditional, Where do you live? What's your name? How old are you? She breezed through the answers until she reached the last two questions:

What accommodation do you have?

Rented

Owned

Shared/ Leave with family

She thought about this one, her house was relatively big, and her family would be going on holiday tomorrow for the summer break in a few days, so the house was basically hers now. Wasn't it? She clicked on 'Owned'.

The last question read:

What size would you like your units in?

Chibi

Normal

Mixture

Now, chibi's were cute and all, but frankly, they did seem to be a bit much work, however...they would liven the place up. She contemplated her choice and the end clicked 'Mixture'.

After finishing the Survey, she clicked 'Save and Send' and a message popped up stating that her first unit would come in 2-3 days later.

~~~~~~~~~~Le awesome time skip (Because ima lazeh and don't want to fill in the days :P)~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday and Melody's family had departed for their Holiday only yesterday. The house rang with silence, it was unnerving and Melody was starting to feel lonely. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Melody dragged herself from the sofa where she was re-watching Hetalia episodes, and to the door.

She opened it expecting to see a friend or something, but was greeted with a scruffy looking delivery guy who had big box behind him. Melody peered over his shoulder and down the drive to see a...van with 'Mint Bunny Inc.' Pasted on the side...What the fuck? She thought to herself.

The delivery guy coughed dragging the girl bag to the present, she looked at the man who, she read of off his tag, was called Mark. He offered a pad-thingymahwhatsit, and said simply "Sign" Melody took it grudgingly and signed her name, handing it back, she looked at the box behind him.

"Erm...Might I ask what that is?" She put on a confuzzled face and turned attention back to him.

"It's the Hetalia unit you ordered" He answered in a gruff voice.

"Ahhhh" was all she could comeback with. FUUUUU, she thought, I had completely forgotten about that, no wonder their van symbol is so...Retarded.

The man wheeled the box into her large living room, turned and briskly walked out, but before leaving he turned and said rather oddly "I am surprised you ordered this one though, quite a handful if you ask me" He then turned and practically legged it back to his van, and sped down the street.

Melody stood there, now feeling positively scared of what was in the middle of her living room. Gingerly she walked over to the box and prodded it with a hesitant finger, then jumped back as though the box had bitten her. The pop-up hadn't even given her a choice of what 'Unit' to order. What was a unit anyway? She had only really clicked on it because it read Hetalia, and that was the only reason.

Hmmmm, she thought to herself, maybe they are extremely oversized figurines or plushies, judging by this box, I assume they are.

She then noticed something on the top of the box, she picked it up and looked at it, and it read:

**Ivan Braginski User Guide and Manual**

(Murr... Too lazy to write out something :P)

Melody flicked through the manual thingy and came to a part that said how to go about 'activating' him. She instantly picked out the Belarus way and in her most scary voice said "Become one with me Brother" Then she added a laugh for affect.

To her utmost surprise, trembling began coming from the box, and racked sobs could be heard. Out of curiosity, Melody opened the top and peered inside to see...A certain Russian in the corner of the box, clutching his legs and looking terrified. Well, Melody, utterly stunned, did the only logical thing there, and fainted.

**There, mah first chapter, hoped you liked it ^^ I'll upload the next one as soon as possible**

**El out, Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, meh again, hope you enjoy ^^**

Melody awoke on the comfy sofa in the living room, she rolled over and buried her entire in the pillow her head was resting on. Had it all been a dream? Had her brain played a trick on her? Melody slowly raised her head of the pillow and looked around the room; no one was there. It appeared as though her mind was being a mean douche. So punishment was in order.

Melody swung her legs around the side of the sofa, got up, and proceeded to walk to an attractive looking part of the wall. Melody automatically began banging her head into it **(Don't worry, this is natural for her -.-'). **Theshuffling of feet was heard behind her but thinking it was her mind playing tricks she banged her head harder.

Melody suddenly felt that she was being stared out, she began turning round to look, when a hand landed on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped a foot in the air, she ran hurriedly towards the door and out into the corridor. She then slowly peeked around the edge of the door to see the intruder, her mouth dropped in astonishment.

Russia stood there, looking awkward at what had just happened, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room.

Melody stared, then as it dawned on her who was in the room, she ran at full speed and glomped Russia. He looked down in surprise at the little torpedo that had launched from the hallway. A childish smile then sprang to his face, and he then patted the girl on the head.

Said girl's head began to feel pressurised and she withdrew from her hug to look at those brilliant violet eyes. Still denying her brain that this was real, Melody reached up and...prodded Russia in the face.

Russia stepped back and then a low murmur came from him, growing loudly in to "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Errrr...Sorry?" Melody said, then added in a slight whisper "A-are you real?"

Russia's face changed from that of anger, to one of happiness "I am real, da. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah well then, time for proper introductions" Melody offered her hand and said "Hi, I am Melody Summer, and I all ready know you, Ivan Braginski, AKA Russia"

Russia smiled "Privet, I am him" He shook her hand greatfully.

**~~~~~~~~~~Le awesome time skip~~~~~~~~~~**

After the little introduction, the two had then sat on the sofa in awkward silence, neither really knowing how to start a conversation. Time soon came round to 9 'o' clock, to which Melody was rather worried. She had school tomorrow and didn't want to wake up late. She jumped up and said to Russia "Erm...its 9 and I kinda have school tomorrow".

Russia just smiled and got up, it would seem that the country was also quite tired.

"Ahh" Melody exclaimed "Sleeping arrangements. Ok, um, my parents didn't want anyone in their room, and I am not allowed in my brothers room. The spare rooms are full of junk...so...um?"

Russia simply smiled and said "I'll sleep in your room, da?"

Melody felt awkward for a moment then agreed saying "Ok, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. There is a spare mattress". She then began walking up the stairs, leading the way to her bedroom. Russia followed looking at the upstairs part of the house, a place he hadn't yet visited.

They reached Melody's room and pushed the door open, her room was big, with a wardrobe against one wall, a bed pushed up against a wall just beneath the window. A desk and chair took up another section of wall, and scattered around here and there, were plushies from various Anime's. Hetalia plushies were sitting lined up together, and massive Hetalia posters took up the wall. Russia noticed himself on the wall, and after picking up his mini Plushi, walked over to it and began examining it closely.

Melody however was wrestling with a mattress under her bed. She pulled it out began putting sheets on it. She ran to her parent's room and pulled of their duvet and took their pillows. Finally her makeshift bed was ready, she took her Pyjamas and changed in the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she came back to see Russia sitting on the bed, looking uncertain.

"Is it really ok for me to have this, da?" He asked, shifting his gaze from surveying her room, to her.

She nodded and gave him some night clothes she had took from her dad's drawer. She handed them to him and ushered him to the bathroom. After 5 minutes he came back and, to Melody's delight, looked rather adorable in the pyjamas. He walked to the bed and jumped in pulling the covers over him.

"Good night Russia" Melody called lightly, still arguing with her conscious that this was real.

"Spakoynay nochi" Russia said. Melody turned the light of and was soon in a deep slumber.

**~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~**

Melody's alarm sang loudly at 5 in the morning, this time limit was only supposed to wake her up in preparation to get up at 6. Her hand turned off her alarm automatically, and she rolled over to the surprising sight of...Russia's violet eyes staring at her. He was smiling warmly at her.

Melody screamed and fell out of her bed **(Wait, how did she get there from the floor? O.O)** somehow landing on her face.

"What the flippin' hell?" she said rubbing her nose.

Russia's face peeked over the side of the bed, looking a bit worried "Are you ok, da?" He said solemnly.

"Yeah...But, why was I back in my own bed? I was sleeping on the floor last night...and – well..." She said nervously.

"You looked lonely" Was all he answered me with.

"Yeah, well, whatever" Melody said, a bit annoyed that her extra resting hour was ruined. "I guess I'll make breakfast" She got up and walked out of the room, taking her school clothes to change into once in the bathroom.

Melody made them a simple starter meal of the day: Cereal, Buttered toast, Orange Juice and a Boiled Egg each. Russia came down and ate silently. Melody, however, realising the time had caught up with her, shovelled down her share, packed her bag and was ready to go in 30 minutes. Russia appeared in the hallway to see her off.

"Da vstrechi" He said, smiling that childish smile of his.

Melody, having no idea what he just said, replied with a simple "Bye" before turning and sprinting for school.

First and fourth period ran smoothly and Melody understood everything. However it was at break that she began panicking. Through the jostling crowds of the canteen, Melody saw unwelcome, but familiar faces. Instinctively, she ducked a bit lower hoping not to be detected, luck was on her side. She sped of to third period sighing heavily.

Nothing happened in third period either, but it was a fourth that her day went downhill.

As Melody sat in Science, a scrape of chair legs against the ground was heard behind her. She flinched and didn't turn, but sure enough a small piece of scrunched up paper began bomb barding the back of her head. Light giggling could be heard behind her. The reason is simple...Bullies. Melody is plagued by them every day, but for fear of the treatment increasing, she hadn't told anyone, and just endured it painfully.

After all that, lunch came as a happy feeling, Melody met with her friends, Carmen, Elizabeth, Emily and Olivia. They had a very interesting talk about Anime, particularly Hetalia.

Melody didn't really feel like sharing her secret yet, so stayed quiet about the whole I-have-a-country-at-mah-house-biotches-and-shit 'n' stuff thing that was swimming around her head. The rest if the day was peaceful .

On the way up to the front door of her house that evening, she tripped over a 'convenient' rock and face planted the ground.

"Awwww fuck" She said as warm liquid began trickling down her face. Melody grabbed for her keys, unlocked the door, ran to the kitchen and took out some kitchen towel, dabbing it against her nose. Russia, upon hearing her return, peered around the door, with that ever creepy face of his.

"Privet" He began, but saw Melody's bloodied face. His face became dark and he approached her asking "Who did this, da?". Melody was utterly scared and backed away saying "Oh, it was me, I tripped...over a rock" She whispered the last part, thinking he would laugh, but Russia just stood there staring at the girl...Creepy.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Saved by the knock, HELL YEAH, she thought. Still holding her bloodied nose. She opened the door, and saw the delivery man from before. Yay, more Unit/human things.

The man, by the name of Mark, looked at her appearance " You ok?" He asked taking in her blood stained tissue.

"Yeah, just managed to stack it" She answered cheerily. At this point, Russia came up behind her, curiosity taking over as he wanted to know who had come to the door. Mark took one look, turned and legged it, leaving 2 boxes in his wake.

Russia took them carefully into the living room and settled them down. The manuals on top read:

**Im Yong Soo User Guide and Manuel**

And

**Francis Bonnefoy User Guide and Manuel**

"SHIT" Melody cried, "Not the pervs" She ran behind Russia. "Ok," She said " I think you should open them". The boxes began quivering.

**Cheesy chapter is Cheesy, anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Translations: Russian**

**Spakoynay nochi = Good Night **

**Da vstrechi = See you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys ^^ I hope your enjoying the story so far, I only uploaded it yesterday and already 29 views ****. Any way here's the next chapter:**

Melody crouched behind Russia, searching for any protection from the next two countries that needed 'activating'. Ivan, on the other hand, looked rather amused at her behaviour and showed no sign of fear.

"Yeah..." Melody said nervously. Russia only smiled and looked completely normal, not bothering to make a move of any sorts. Melody sighed; I guess I'll be the one to activate them eh? she thought. Approaching the box that contained France, she flicked through her manual until she came to an activation page. Apparently, in order to wake him, one needed Croissants, warmed up. Melody walked to the kitchen took out some that she was going to have for breakfast the next day, heated them up and placed them in front of Frances crate. She then wafted the smell towards it and promptly hid behind Russia again.

After a moments silence, the crate shattered into pieces and a Frenchman stepped out, he looked around quickly, saw the Croissants and instantly began gobbling them up. After he finished he looked up in order to see Russia looking at him, smiling.

"Ahhh bonjour Russia" he said slightly nervously. At which point Melody revealed herself from behind Russia, she offered her hand politely. France took it, bending down to kiss it gently as he did so as well.

"Bonjour to you to Mademoiselle". Melody jerked her hand away and looked innocent, France only chuckled.

"Anywaaaaaaaaay" she said, dragging out the word. "Now to wake up this one". After reading the requirements, she walked gingerly towards the box and said "Aru" before fleeing back a safe distance.

"ANIKI" was heard as the box burst into splinters. Korea looked around before realizing that China, his brother, wasn't there. He turned an accusing eye towards the rooms other occupants and upon seeing Melody said "Your breasts belong to me, Da-Ze" and lunged at her. She screamed and ran yelling bloody murder. However a clang of metal was heard behind her, she turned to see Russia brandishing his pipe and an unconscious Korea on the floor.

"Thanks" she said "Why did I have to get him of all people?" sighing Melody sat on the couch, rather annoyed at her new roomies. "Ok...Um, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked, looking expectantly at Russia and France.

"Wouldn't you like to now Missy" France said smirking, he then began his creepy "Hon hon hon" laugh.

"Pretty sure I wouldn't like to know, pervert" Melody replied. France looked somewhat hurt, but regained his composure as Russia began speaking.

"I guess we should watch T.V. da?" Damn,, thought Melody, why is he all innocent half the time?

"Sure, you can watch, I'll get dinner ready" Melody walked into the kitchen after turning the Television on for them and handing Russia the remote.

For dinner Melody made fish fingers and chips. What? She needed to go shopping and that was the only real dinner-like meal that was available in the house right now. Of course, she poured France some wine and also some for Russia.

"What? No vodka?" He asked seriously.

"Nope, sorry drink free house"

"Kolkolkokolkolkolkolkol..."

"Ok, ok, I'll buy some more tomorrow after school.

**~~~~~~~~~~Le awesome Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, the house phone rang and Melody had a long chat with her parents, explaining that everything was ok and that no one ***Cough cough*** was in the house except her.

By this time Korea had woken up from his slumber and was given his food that had been kept in the oven for him. Howeveeeeer...:

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA-ZE"

"HOLY SHIT HE'S DEMENTED" Melody yelled as she legged it upstairs, after a few seconds she sprinted back down them an insane Korea laughing manically. She turned a corner, slipped on the rug, and ended up on her face. Korea promptly glomped her, hugging tightly. Utterly terrified for her virginity she screamed for help.

"RUSSIA! PLEASE HELP MEHHHHHH" Strong arms were suddenly around her and she was dragged to her feet. She looked to her saviour and saw Ivan smiling sweetly at her as though this was a normal occurrence. Korea looked grumpy and went to the sofa where France was watching...Cooking? **(-.-')**

**~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~**

Melody awoke to find Korea sleeping on the floor. (She had been allowed to have her bed back that night). She looked for Russia and France, but didn't find them. Suddenly she felt two bodies warming her up, she sat up and looked at her bed to see...Russia again? But not only him, France was sleeping in her bed as well. She stared at him, and his eyes opened up slowly.

"Bonjour Melody"

"HOLY JESUS. DA FUQ ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY BED? ESPECIALLY YOU" She said, pointing at France, who only sat up innocently.

"Hon hon hon hon hon, you shouldn't sleep alone, non?" He laughed slightly.

Russia, who had been oblivious to France until recently waking up, stared at him then began chanting "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" He picked the other country up and chucked him on the floor, conveniently landing on Korea who leapt up and saw me. He grinned crazily.

"Breasts...Da-Ze"

Melody yelled and scrambled out of bed, she thundered downstairs into the ground floor toilet. She turned and locked the door. Banging was heard abruptly. Suddenly a thought struck her, FUUUU Korea, I have school in less than an hour. The banging suddenly stopped and taking this rather lucky chance, she unlocked the door, only to be chased by Im Yong Soo all the way back to her room. Melody grabbed her school clothes, turned and pushed past Korea, he landed on his butt and yelped in pain. The girl ran back to her previous refuge and changed quickly.

After that charade Melody was ready to go and learn some shiz at school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~More Awesomeness, courtesy of Prussia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At break, Melody met up with her friends, and she asked them to come to her house this evening. They agreed, thinking it was just going to be a simple invitation to her property. Oh how wrong they were. Melody laughed evilly at her plan to rid herself of the annoying Korean.

After school though, they went to a preserved room that was used as their band area. Melody on vocals and electric guitar, Carmen on drums, Elizabeth on keyboard, Olivia on Violin, and Emily on bass guitar.

They played various songs for an hour and then departed for Melody's house.

Upon reaching it, Melody unlocked her front door, and instantly a flying Korean launched out of the door. Melody swiftly stepped aside and Im Yong landed on Elizabeth.

" YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DA-ZE" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"HOLY CRAAAAP" Elizabeth yelled struggling under him. The rest of the girls were rolling around the ground laughing uncontrollably. This is going to be fun, Melody thought happily.

There, hope cha like it. Also might I ask if someone can review, this being mah first FanFic, I wanna see what the audience think.

Oh yeah I may not be able to upload tomorrow, Ima spending all day rehearsing at a church for an evening concert. Anyway cya when I cya.

El Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, turns out I had time to write and upload this chapter in the small time I had between practising at the church all day,, and the actual concert ^^ Enjoy**:

On one couch in Melody's living room, sat Russia, Korea, France and Melody herself. The other was taken up by her friends, Carmen, Elizabeth, Emily and Olivia. They were all looking daggers at Melody for not telling them about the 'units'.

"Errrr..." She began, but was rudely interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you tell us about this? We are your friends y'know, we tell each other things. And this is something worth telling us beforehand." She shot an accusing stare towards her friend, making Melody feel guilty.

"Yes...But I was going to tell you – It's just I wanted to get used to them wreaking havoc, and you would have all added to that..." Melody looked apologetic and turned her head so that she wasn't looking her friend in the eye.

"Ok ok, don't go all emo on us now, we are sorry we were harsh" Olivia said.

"Huh? But, wait –.." began Elizabeth but got a nasty elbow in the ribs by Olivia. Melody brightened up slightly; her friends were forgiving her...Mostly.

"Now that's that over, what do you guys want to do?" Melody asked the strange group. Russia was sat smiling at the new arrivals, Emily was staring all dreamily at Russia. Korea sat staring at the girls chest's.

France was 'hon hon hon-ing'. And Elizabeth and Carmen were covering their chests from both France and Korea. Melody sighed. Suddenly she had an idea (**Ding Ding Ding**).

"Why don't we dance? I mean, on the Wii. I do have Just Dance 3" She exclaimed looking proud of herself. At this all the girls were extremely happy, and started squealing amongst themselves. The boys, however, looked more reluctant, and in the end only France and Korea said they'd participate. Russia had a slight blush staining his face, out of embarrassment for almost being made to dance.

"Fine, you'll have to dance next time we use this" Melody grinned evilly.

Russia, at this point, looked positively terrified at the prospect of making a fool of himself in front of fellow countries and his now new friends.

Melody picked up the controller and gave it to Elizabeth, this one would be a 2 player vs. Battle. The song they had to dance to was Pump It by the Black Eye Peas. Melody personally really liked this group and her moves were relatively perfect. Elizabeth also was really good, and each received cheers from the rooms occupants. In the end though Melody won, she had been really energetic whilst dancing to the song.

"I'll beat ya next time" Elizabeth said defiantly as she sat back down on the sofa.

"Hah, you wish" Melody grinned as she handed a controller each to France and Carmen. To France's dismay, the next song up was Jump by Girls Aloud. He admitted that he took a fancy to the girls, but the song was frickin' hard to dance to. It ended up with France failing epically, he was on the floor trying to regain his breath.

"Non, never again Mademoiselle, never...to difficult" He managed to get out before being dragged away by Melody to make room for Korea and Olivia.

To both Olivia's and Korea's horror, their song was Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles. While they stared at the song that had been chosen for them, Melody was rolling around the room laughing, and her friends were doubled over, tears rolling down their cheeks as they tried to stop laughing. Russia smiled happily, and France managed a slight chuckle. He had regained his breath it seemed.

The song started and they attempted vigorous movements to match the song's requirements. Korea attempting to lunge over at any time and hug Olivia, she kept side stepping neatly, doing the movements. Olivia won in the end, and Korea looked pissed.

They played the game a few more times after that, Melody vs. France, Olivia vs. Elizabeth, Korea vs. Emily, and Carmen vs. Melody. Russia looked somewhat left out, and upon noticing this, Melody grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room, she handed him a controller and took position.

"Erm...Melody? What are you making me do, Da?" He looked shy and nervous.

"Don't worry, you only need to do one dance. And if anyone laughs, I'll clobber them for you" She smiled innocently, and the rest of the party shivered, they did not want to be walloped any time soon.

The song that they had to dance to was This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman, Russia was actually rather good at the dance, and was enjoying it. Melody was ok, but purposefully messed up so Russia didn't laughed at. At the end, while France was going up against Korea to Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind and Fire, Russia pulled Melody to the side and said great fully "Thanks" before sitting back down.

After more hilarious fails by France, Korea and even some by Elizabeth, the little group was tired out. They sat for about 5 minutes catching their breath when suddenly Melody jumped up and went back over to the Wii, taking out Just Dance and putting in something else.

"Hey Mel, whatcha doin' now?" Emily asked, but was soon answered when on the screen, We Sing came up. The girls grinned and Melody was jumping like crazy, "Hmm...I guess you can go first Mel" Emily said.

"HELL YEAH" She exclaimed. Her song choice was Viva La Vida by Coldplay.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

At the end of the song, everyone stared. Her friends knew her talent for singing, but this song, she had sung with her heart. The Units were still gob smacked when Olivia chose her song to sing. Her song was Our House by Madness.

Father wears his Sunday best  
Mother's tired she needs a rest  
The kids are playing up downstairs  
Sister's sighing in her sleep  
Brother's got a date to keep  
He can't hang around

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house it has a crowd  
There's always something happening  
And it's usually quite loud  
Our mum she's so house-proud  
Nothing ever slows her down  
And a mess is not allowed

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...  
Something tells you that you've got to get away from it

Father gets up late for work  
Mother has to iron his shirt  
Then she sends the kids to school  
Sees them off with a small kiss  
She's the one they're going to miss  
In lots of ways

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

I remember way back then when everything was true and when  
We would have such a very good time such a fine time  
Such a happy time  
And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away  
Then we'd say nothing would come between us two dreamers

Father wears his Sunday best  
Mother's tired she needs a rest  
The kids are playing up downstairs  
Sister's sighing in her sleep  
Brother's got a date to keep  
He can't hang around

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house, was our castle and our keep  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, that was where we used to sleep  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street

The other girls didn't want to sing on their own so Elizabeth, Emily, Carmen and Melody got up and sang Every Breath you take by the Police.

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

It was a perfect harmony and everyone had closed their eyes and were swaying along to the beat. The last song was Poker face by Lady GaGa. Only Melody, Elizabeth and Carmen sang.

But they twisted a bit: Melody: Normal, Elizabeth: Italic, Carmen: Bold, Everyone in room: Bold Italic.

**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah**

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Chorus:]_  
_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my**__** poker **__**face**_  
_(she's got me like nobody)_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**__  
(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

_**[Chorus]**_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the__ casino__  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_**[Chorus x3]**_

_[x3]_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
**(Mum mum mum mah)**

Everyone had enjoyed it immensely however:

"Yo, boys, next time you are singing to" Melody laughed evilly. The boys shrunk down…They were going to run before they were made to sing.

**So tell meh what chu think ^^, **

**Heh heh heh, next time they sing, the unit's will have to participate to, look forward to it. Bai cya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again ya'll, back with another chapter. Thanking Kiki Sparklehonda for reviewing, but I'm not sure what she means by "It's Over" O.O, Ima not finished yet XD, anyway Enjoy. Also thanks to Lizzirkland for being the first to review.**

After the little show of dancing and singing, the group settled down to watch some T.V. while Elizabeth and Melody made dinner. They were planning to make mashed potatoes and sausage's. Along with Vodka for Russia (Melody had bought it on the way home), and wine for both Korea and France. The girls settled for either Orange Juice, Coke, or Water.

Elizabeth was putting the sausages into the oven to heat up when France sidled into the room and crept up behind Melody. **(O.O) **Elizabeth turned, readying to put the oven gloves down, when she saw him with that...Rape face of his. She screamed, alerting Melody who spun around, masher still in hand from mashing potatoes, and promptly walloped him on the head with the utensil. France fell to the floor stunned.

"Ahhh, Mademoiselle, I like feisty ones." He smirked and stood back up, this time walking towards Elizabeth. Terrified, the girl turned and sprinted upstairs, France hot on her tail.

Melody was angry now. It was one thing to try molesting her, but her friend as well? A dark aura seemed to swirl around the girls head as she sprinted upstairs to find Lizzie huddling in a corner, France approaching her laughing evilly. Looking around, Melody found no option of weapon. So instead she did the only thing she could, a kicked him where the Sun don't Shine. France fell to the floor clutching his crotch and rolling in pain.

"Come on Lizzie" Melody called offering her hand to the cowering girl. She accepted it gratefully and was pulled to her feet. Suddenly from downstairs came a cry of "YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE DA-ZE" and pounding feet sounded up the stairs.

"SHIT, IT'S THE RETARDED ONE" Melody shrieked in horror. She looked around and noticed France slowly getting up behind them. One way out: the stairs that were currently being run up. Pulling Lizzie, Melody went to the top of the stairs. She let go of Lizzie's hand and as Korea grew closer, tensed her muscles. At the last minute she jumped aside from the centre of the stairs and kicked the back of Korea's legs. He went flying face first into the wall opposite.

"LEG IT" Lizzie yelled, thundering down the stairs at full speed. Melody hastily followed, glancing over at the two nations attempting to get to their feet and follow. The pair dashed into the living room to see Olivia, Emily, Carmen and Russia totally oblivious to what had just happened and what was going on.

"What the fuck? Are you guys deaf?" Lizzie panted, leaning against the wall.

They turned to look at her accusingly, what had they done wrong now? **(Duuuuuuh)**

At this point there was a knock at the front door. Melody went to open it, for the moment forgetting about the two upstairs. She opened it to see...Mark. The delivery guy with two small-ish boxes behind him. Great timing Mark, seriously, we are in need of more madness right now, Melody thought grudgingly. At that moment two figures appeared behind Melody. Mark's eyes went wide as he saw who it was and what their faces read...

"Err...Missy" He said worriedly. "You know the saying: 'All ways look over your shoulder', Right?"

At this Melody turned in time to see both Korea and France leaping at her. Korea heading for her chest area, and France her waist. She side stepped neatly as did Mark, and the two flew gracefully out of the house and onto the lawn where France face planted a tree, and Korea ate a mouthful of grass.

"Thanks about that" Melody said happily. "Could you help get these into my living room?"

"Err...sure" He said slowly, looking back over his shoulder he saw the two with strained faces. That fall must've hurt, he thought. Mark settled the boxes down in the living room before turning and letting himself out. But before he left he called over his shoulder saying "Oh yeah, I kinda lost one of the manuals for the unit thing". Then he was gone.

By this time France and Korea were looking defeated as they sat on the sofa looking grumpily at the two new boxes. Russia secretly grinning at them at their fail.

Melody's friends stood back as she stepped forward to the boxes. The manual on one read

**Chibitalia User Guide and Manual**

Simple enough to wake up, Melody thought as she went into the kitchen and cooked some pasta. She set it next to the box and waited quietly. A little later a small girly sounding voice said "Veh, Pasta~" and young Italy's box began rattling.

The girls squealed as Melody opened the top and took the little nation out. Taking one look at it, she held it close and huggled him. Chibitalia giggled and hugged back. Suddenly the other box began shaking and a muffled noise was heard out of it. Chibitalia looked worried and clung closer to Melody. It was all she could do to stop from Fangirling, but Melody just hugged the chibi close.

Putting Feliciano down, Melody went to the other box and opened it. She stared at its occupant.**(Guys listen to HetaOni Music- All Fath is Lost while reading this part, I think it'll be pweety ^^ And Read SLOWLY XD, for effect)**

The other nation had a half worried expression, half angry from being cooped up in a box. He was clad in black and had an odd hat on his head. Melody reached in and pulled out...Holy Roman Empire.

Not noticing Chibitalia yet, HRE was looking pissed at being handled by Melody. But then:

"ITALIA" He cried. Melody quickly set him down and he ran to embrace the other country. France and Korea's eyes were wide as they saw this great and proud nation exit the box and run to Feli. Russia's face was also quite shocked and all the girls had fangirling faces on.

Melody's mouth hung open; impossible. She never could have thought that she would get this character. He was one of her favourites and all, but still Holy Roman Empire? Even his name sounded majestic, and it was this time that she thought: What happened to this country to make Italy wait as long as he did? Where did he go in the end and why didn't he return? She sighed as she sat down, the questions swimming around her head.

Italy had tears in his eyes as he smiled with joy, he however pulled away and took HRE's hand and pulled him over to Melody. The girl looked startled, as did HRE, but Italy sat in her lap, a little to the left, and HRE took up the right side of her lap. The other girls all looked jealous at this; they all loved HRE. Whilst in her lap, HRE reached out and clutched at Chibitalia's hand, holding it tightly he drifted into sleep as did little Feli. They slept together, hands interlocked and small smiles on their faces.

France chuckled slightly and Korea had a creepy face on. Russia also had a smile on, but there was sadness and loneliness in his eyes as he looked at the group on the floor. Noticing this, Melody motioned for him to come and sit down alongside them, he obliged, but instead of sitting next to them, he gently eased Melody on to his lap. His face was immediately lit up as he felt that he had a family that was accepting him now. Melody flushed a little as she was placed onto Russia's lap.

But suddenly "CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER" She said-shouted. The small countries on her lap moved slightly, but were in a deep slumber.

"I'll get to it then" Elizabeth said smiling gently, but then frowned a bit "But don't shout, you'll wake the little-uns".

"Ok, thanks Liz" Melody smiled gently as Elizabeth left the room. The other girls stared at the four on the floor, and Korea and France sighed and turned on the T.V.

**~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~**

A while later both small nations had awoken, eaten their fill, but they were still rather tired so they were taken to Melody's room and settled on to the bed. It was 9 'o' clock after all.

"Gyahh, we gotta go Mel" Carmen said, rather annoyed.

"Ok, um... do you wanna have a sleep over on Friday evening? Through to Monday morning? We can commemorate the end of school" Melody smiled as she invited the four back for more fun. They looked really happy and instantly screamed "Yes" as they jumped from the house. Calming down just enough to wave, they girls then bounded of down the street.

"We are going to have to prepare for them, da?" Russia said from Melody's side. She turned and smiled.

"Aye, they are a handful and rather mad at times. Anyway I am goin' to bed, Ima tired and still have school for a couple more days." She said as she walked to the stairs. She turned and waved goodnight to the Units that were awake.

Upon reaching her room, Melody found HRE and Chibitalia cuddling each other she smiled as she got changed. She quickly went to brush her teeth, then gently climbed into bed beside the sleeping nations. She smiled slightly; This was going to be interesting, she thought as she looked at HRE and ruffled his and Chibitalia's hair fondly, careful to avoid the curl.

Melody smiled as she drifted into a deep sleep.

**There, Hoped chu enjoyed~ Please review if ya got le time ^^**

**Cya tomorrow, look forward to another chappy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya, ima back again.~ Hope chu arn't getting bored of meh -.-' This chapter ish random, I basically wrote what came into mah head. Pwease forgwive meh~ Also, today was our last day, now its Easter Break ^^ For two weeks we Brits get off school. Anyway this might be shorter than most, mah friend wants meh round. Anyway~: Enjoy XD**

Melody woke to her alarm clock and found only Chibitalia and HRE in her bed; the others were sprawled on the floor, well France and Korea were. Russia was sleeping neatly on his makeshift bed. Melody swung her legs over the side of her bed, raising her hand to her eyes to brush away the sleep. She padded lightly over to her school clothes that were hanging over the back of her chair. Reaching for the door, Melody suddenly stopped as she heard movement behind her, she turned to see if anyone was awake...Russia was staring at her from his position on the floor.

"Err...I guess I woke you up, eh? Mornin'" She waved at him, he smiled and said "Dobraye Utra" back to her. With that she opened the door and proceeded to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. On her way to the stairs she passed Russia on his way to the bathroom. They quickly conferred hand gestures.

She wondered downstairs and into the kitchen, deciding on what to make for breakfast. She settled on pancakes and got all the ingredients she needed and got to work.

About an hour later the other units had all awoken from their slumber and had made their way down the stairs, only to find Russia at the table eating pancakes and Melody nowhere to be seen.

"Russia? Where is Melody?" France inquired.

"She left for school, da. She put all your pancakes in there, to keep them warm and all." Russia stated as he gestured towards the oven in which 4 stacks of pancakes could be seen for each of the newly come units.

"Ahh Mademoiselle, made ours in preparation, non? What a sweet girl she is" France said as he walked to the oven. Korea said "Da-Ze" in agreement, Chibitalia "Veeh'd" and HRE nodded in acknowledgement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Times Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile Melody had entered her first class of the day; Geography. It ran smoothly and she took interest in this session as it was about Holy Roman Empire **(Convenient -.-'). **

She was packing up after the lesson as the bell tolled, and her back was rudely shoved onto the floor. She turned an accusing look at the person responsible; only to see Betty and her gang.

Betty Thorp was a genuine asshat. Honestly she took pleasure in other people's suffering, and her favourite 'doll' was Melody. Maybe it was because Betty was jealous of Melody for something? Such as Melody's 'ability' to be more pretty than Betty. Either way, Betty just enjoyed tormenting her, as did Betty's little gang that consisted of Lauren Gent and Blue Carter.

The trio walked past with smug faces as Melody bent to pick up her fallen belongings. As she straightened, Melody heard her rival state truthfully "We'll be back after school, Summer" They tended to use Melody's last name as they referred to her; lazy bums, thought Melody.

The rest of the day past to quickly for Melody's liking and she wasn't looking forward to the conference with the bullies. Final bell rang and as Melody walked towards the school gate, she began thinking up escape routes. Maybe if she found her friends, Carmen, Elizabeth, Emily and Olivia, maybe if she found them she could escape these girls. Or, maybe if she sprinted really fast, she could make it home.

These ideas were swirling around her head as the bullies showed themselves in front of the girl. Crap, she thought, they found me. She physically tensed as they drew nearer, like a pack of hyenas closing in on prey, she thought.

"Hey, why are you even at this school? Its highly ranked and your just stupid" One said her name being Blue.

That was a fail, thought Melody, seriously they are really dumb. Is that the only thing they can come up with? She mentally giggled at their stupidness. They continued bombarding Melody with insults and she was, quite frankly, getting bored with them. As Betty was midsentence, attempting to piss the other girl, Melody suddenly began walking off.

"What the hell? Where the fuck are ya going, twat?" Betty said. Melody just carried on, taking no notice as Betty became more enraged.

What happened next was unexpected, Melody felt her left leg buckle rather roughly and her nee hit the ground hard. She was staring in shock at the floor until she felt a warm blood trickling down her leg. In horror she looked down to see a very nasty and big gash on her knee. As the shock subsided pain pounded through her body and her knee stung like mad. She screamed as tears sprung to her eyes.

Behind her the bullies looked on in horror, of course this was purposeful but none thought that this much damage would have been caused. As her screams reached their ears, they were snapped out of their apparent trance that they were in. They turned tail and ran; they didn't want any trouble and definitely not to be held responsible.

Melody's knee stung like hell, and not only that, it seemed as though her ankle had been twisted, but only lightly. The injured soldier limped home, she attracted some odd looks from passers by but ignored them. She tried to blot out the gasps that came from the grownup she passed.

Jeez, she thought, they are over reacting.

Upon reaching her house, she fumbled around for her house key and shoved it into the lock, she turned it and pushed open the door. Closing the door, Melody walked into the living room where the units were watching TV. They greeted her as she walked in but stared as they saw her left leg covered in blood. There were mixed reactions:

Chibitalia took one look, screamed, and ran to HRE's arms. He himself showed shock that slowly turned to rage at what had happened. Korea's mouth hung open and he hurriedly ran to find a first aid kit. France ran over to Melody and began asking questions about how this happened. Russia's face was stained with anger and there was a dark aura swirling around him. Korea came back with bandages and plasters, disinfectant, wipes, pills and well, he was overreacting.

After her leg had been cleaned of all the blood, and her wound wiped and bandaged, Melody sat down and sighed.

"Thank you guys" She said thankfully.

"No problem, but, who did this to you Da-Ze?" Korea asked, concerned that someone would do this to his friend.

"Oui, who did this to moi lovely bird?" France added, placing a hand around Melody's shoulder.

Melody flinched at the contact, but didn't bother pushing the hand away; France wasn't as bacd as everyone thought. At times he could be just like any other caring person...at times...sometimes...half the time?...No, this was a one of.

"Oh, you see" Melody began "It was the usual bullies, Betty, Lauren and Blue. They were teasing me, and insulting me. Betty then kicked meh in the back of the knee. That's all that happened".

After a very detailed explanation on what happened. The units attempted to keep Melody home so as not to allow this to happen again. She refused, it was Wednesday and only two days left; Thursday and Friday, until Summer Break. So in the end they gave in...But:

"Ve~ Me and Holy Rome will come with you to school tomorrow, no? We can come Friday as well." Chibitalia said happily.

Everyone stared... **(O.O)**

"Well I guess that could work" Melody said.

"Da"

"Oui"

"Da-Ze"

"Si~"

"Fine"

Russia, France, Korea, Little Feli and Holy Rome all agreed to this. HRE with some reluctance. Having the Chibi's around would keep the annoying Biotches away.

"Fine, its settled, tomorrow I shall go to school with two body guards" Melody stated happily.

**Weeeelll, This could be very interesting couldn't it? Wait for le next chappy tomorrow to she what happens next ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for late upload, I was at mah friends house all day; so blame her :P**

**Also thanking, 'noaccount', 'noname' and 'Guest' for reviewing mah story, much appreciated. Anyway: Enjoy ^^**

The previous decision that the two Chibi's would come to her school had been a great idea. Now though, outside her school gates, Melody was having second thoughts. Students entering the compound just stared suspiciously at the two youngsters.

Melody had fished around in her wardrobe and had found some of her old toddler clothes, she had dressed Chibitalia in these and he looked practically normal. Holy Rome however, was in his usual get up of black cloak and hat. A white tunic and some sort of baggy black trousers; somewhat like a pirate.

Sighing, Melody walked through the gate entrance and entered the playground like-placey-thing. **(Basically a car park the students hang out on and play football on) **Melody quickly walked through the seeming crowd and to the Head Teachers office. Upon reaching his door, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The Head Teacher; Mr Turner, turned in his chair... and stared. In his door way stood a 17 year old hardworking school girl. At her feet stood very small toddlers. Answers immediately sprang to his head.

"Miss Summer, what is this?" He enquired, stretching the 'Miss' part.

"Oh, sir, it's not what you think...these are my...sisters children. Yeah, it was last minute and I have to look after them. So- uh, could I bring them to school with me tomorrow as well?" Her eyes were pleading and her voice echoed determination.

Mr Turner sighed, It is unnatural, he thought, but if there is really no other way...I guess I could allow it, I mean Summer is coming up. "I guess I'll let you of this once Melody, but only because this is important and because you're a good student. Melody fist pumped, much like America, and nodded thanks to the Head Teacher. She then turned and hurried to her first lesson; Art.

She reached her class, and quickly walked to her seat at the back. The few students in the class at the time staring at the two accompanying her. Luckily, for Melody, the bullies weren't in her Art class. She thought about this as she limped to two spare chairs and positioned them next hers, she put the two Chibi's on and plonked down in her own chair. As time came round to the lesson's beginning, students began filing in, they shot looks at the trio at the back; girls squealing at the two kids. As soon as everyone sat down, their teacher; Mrs Green, walked in...and almost tripped over as she saw the two children.

"Err...Melody? Who are they, and what are they doing here?" She asked as she walked over to the nervous girl.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, but it was a last minute thing." She blurted out. "My sister, she needed me to take care of them, so they'll come in tomorrow. Mr Turner has allowed it."

"Uh huh, and as for their names?" She enquired.

"Oh, this one's Feliciano," She said gesturing towards Chibitalia. Squeals rang through the room. "And this one...this one is – um" Melody didn't actually know HRE's human name. Ermergawd, she thought, gotta think fast. "This one is...um..Rowan?" She almost asked. She thought of the name from 'Rome' . Anything goes, Melody thought.

"Ok, Welcome Feliciano, Rowan" Mrs Green said, then turned and walked to the classroom front. She began talking about the lesson, and what would be happening in it today. Melody sighed in relief, and smiled. But was taken from her daze by:

"Rowan? Jesus, what the heck do you think I am? A tree?" HRE's harsh words penetrated her thoughts.

"Well I'm sorry, but that is the only thing I could think of." She mumbled back to him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it" He said stubbornly. Melody smiled at this and Chibitalia just Veh'd in amusement.

During class, Feli had gotten his hands on some paper and crayons and was drawing a picture that portrayed Melody, himself, HRE, Russia, Korea and France as a happy family. HRE was watching her draw in admiration. And as the teacher walked over to inspect Melody's work, she was stunned by the little 'girl's' drawing skills. Of course it wasn't as good as Italy's older version or as good as Melody's (She's a good drawer) But it still caught Miss' eye. Soon there was a fairly big crowd of students milling around Feli's painting. Melody heard a few comments:

"Incredible, how can one draw so well at such a young age?"

"I know, even I can't draw better than that."

"It's amazing what humans can do now-a-days" Heh, Melody thought, these are nations, not humans.

At the end of the lesson, little Italy had caused quite a commotion. However, happy that he was being praised, the little guy couldn't handle all the noise and the fact that he was being surrounded; he felt cornered and unable to escape.

As more people surrounded him, he became more nervous and suddenly began crying. The students jumped back, startled. Holy Rome was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He himself felt enclosed as well, but didn't cry; he was to proud a nation to cry. Noticing something wrong, Melody walked back over to the two Chibi's, leaving the painting she had been working on abandoned. Seeing Feliciano crying, her heart practically called to the Chibi. She bent down and scooped him up, holding Feli close and gently rocking him.

HRE, noticing the stop in bawling, turned to see Chibitalia being cradled in Melody's arms. Feeling left out, HRE casually walked over then thrusted his arms in the air, indicating he wanted to be picked up to.

Melody laughed and bent down, lifting the other Chibi up. Everyone stared as Melody limped back to her seat and began packing her things. With that she left, carrying the two youngsters in her arms.

Her next lesson was English, and she knew that her friend, Elizabeth, would be in this lesson. She entered the classroom a little late. Y'know, carrying two babies isn't easy, what's more, they way a TON.

Typically she was last in and everyone turned as she entered, still holding the Chibi's. Awkward silence.

"Miss Summer, what on earth is going on here? What's with those kids?" It was her teacher, Mr Dean.

Awww shit, she thought, this guy doesn't take nicely to children. I mean I was ill once, and he practically stood there looking awkward as I couldn't breath to save my life, literally. He was standing there, and he was like this, WTF? And his was face was like: O...O. He's such a moro-

"Melody?" She was cut from her thoughts. She explained why she had the kids, gave him their names, Feliciano and Rowan **(Pffft) **Then wandered off to her seat.

"Dafwq is with the Chibi's dude? And what's with HRE's name?" Elizabeth said. "I mean its cool and all, but Rowan? Seriously? He sounds like a tree or something"

"Yeah, that's what he said" Melody answered with. Elizabeth face palmed and sighed.

"Mwahahahahaha, le power of 'tree' is too strong for you is it?" Melody snickered. At this Holy Rome stood and promptly kicked Melody in the shin. She squeaked and clutched at her ankle. "What's up with that man?" She asked.

"Firstly, I am not a tree. Secondly, you gave me a name I didn't agree to. Thirdly, I felt like it..." He paused for a moment then added "Also, I am not a tree". He jumped on to his chair and folded his arms, his lips pouting. Melody sniggered, HRE was really cute.

Halfway through the lesson, Chibitalia was getting bored. He pushed himself from the chair and began an adventure around the classroom, ducking when sir turned looked in his direction. The little nation fished through other people's belongings, the other students found this highly amusing and began to laugh lightly. Stopping whenever Mr Dean turned from the board to face them.

Italy suddenly began taking interest in Mister Dean's desk, he ventured over to it and promptly began pulling out draws and looking in them. He found something interesting; scissors. He took them out and waved them above his head in triumph. Elizabeth saw this and broke out into quite giggles. The class watched as the small 'girl' walked over to the window and began cutting at the blinds. He cut out...a Rowan Tree?

Melody finally looked up from her book and mentally stabbed herself. Crap, she thought, If Mr Dean see's that, I'm screwed. She vacated her chair and went on the kamikaze mode, crawling along her tummy and to the country. At this point Sir turned around. Everyone froze. His eyes swept the classroom and his face scrunched up as he scrutinized the pupils. One problem with this guy; he was rather dim when it came to children and misdoings. He turned back to the board and carried on scribbling notes.

Melody sighed in relief, and continued her kamikaze run to the Chibi. She reached him and Elizabeth fist pumped and managed to knock her papers flying. Picking Italy up, Melody hurried to her seat, and began lecturing him,

"Feli, you can't just get up...well you can, really...but don't go around making paper chains of tree's, that's odd". She scolded him, scolded yes, but did so gently and in such away it seemed as though she was joking.

The rest of English lesson past by like a train, as did Geography which was her third period. But it was fourth, ICT, that she encountered the bullies. Melody scowled as she walked over the threshold of her class, she looked around and saw Betty chatting with her friends. Good she hadn't noticed her yet. Melody stalked over to her own seat and sat down, placing Chibitalia and HRE on another chair next to her.

The teacher walked in and the questioning began. Sir asked about the Children, this caught Betty's attention and the rest of the class' for that matter. Betty and her friends, along with the other girls, all looked big eyes at the Chibi's. And they, in return to Betty's gesture, just gave her a dirty look and turned their attention back to Melody.

The lesson ran smoothly, until Sir left the room and all hell broke loose. Chatter broke out, things were flung across the classroom such as aeroplanes, rubbish, notes etc. Betty and her gang proceeded over to Melody, well the Chibi's really.

"Why are you hanging with that loser? Why not come over to us?" The bully asked. Melody scoffed and thought, what? Go to the dark side, my arse.

When none of the 'children' said anything Betty took Chibitalia's hand and tried dragging over to sit with her. Bad choice. Little Feli kicked and screamed silencing everyone in the room. All eyes turned to the struggle; Italy was being dragged by Betty, Lauren and Blue stood awkwardly around. Melody was struggling to hold back HRE and trying to save Feli. But then it stopped, people had noticed the reappearance of the teacher.

Mr Fuller stood in the door way, staring angrily at Betty, his arms folded across his chest. A frown was creasing his brow and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Betty, what do you think you're doing to that child?"

Betty abruptly let go, something Feli wasn't expecting; he went sprawling on the floor and began crying. Melody ran to his side, as did HRE, and they both began comforting him, Melody rocking him in her arms, and 'Rowan' offering comforting words. Betty couldn't give any explanation for her actions, and as a reward was sent to the Head Master's.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Le awesome Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Melody laughed and hugged the Chibi's close. Boy, had they shown Betty what for today, Melody thought. She lay comfy, under her duvet. She snuggled her head into the pillow and slowly drifted of. Tomorrow, I expect that I will have no trouble from 'them'.

A while later, the older male Units came in, they looked at her sleeping peacefully and smiled; they had heard of the day's progression, and they felt happy for her. Tomorrow, they could have more fun after school, what with the sleepover and everything. Yeah tomorrow, would be great.

**There chu are, sorry it's so late, I got distracted by a film, blame mah mum. Look forward to tomorrow's update. TTFN :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, Ima thanking Tiryn, for chur Reveiw; Thanks much appreciated.**

**PLEASE READ****: **

**Guys, ima going to a hotel over the weekend, I'm leaving later this day, staying all through Saturday and Sunday then coming back Monday. So unless Internet connection is there, I won't be able to update, but I'll add another Chappy on Monday; Anyhow, Enjoy.**

It was Friday, the last day of school for this term, and the day Melody's friends would be coming round for a sleepover. Then again, Melody was excited about the party they would have at school to commemorate the students departure. The party was two hours long, so she missed fourth and fifth period as a result.

Melody's first lesson was Science, she made her way to her seat, the two Chibi's trailing behind her. Now her Science teacher, as well as all the other members of staff in school, had been informed of the small 'children' accompanying Melody. This for-warning didn't stop the teachers from staring at the nations. Some of the adults looked at Feliciano and 'Rowan' with big eyes, from shock or pure adorableness. Some looked annoyed and angry that their lesson may be disturbed.

Mr Malcolm, the Science teacher, upon seeing the children gave a slight frown and shot a look at Melody, but behind those eyes, he was spazzing out: This guy loved children.

A few minutes later, Betty and her gang entered the classroom and sat in their seats, which were behind Melody's and the Chibi's. When Chibitalia and HRE saw them, they instantly crawled onto Melody's lap, both perched on a nee each. The teacher gave Melody an odd look, but directed his attention to the kids; they were shooting nervous glances over their shoulders at the trio behind them, well HRE was giving a look that said; Biotches-I-have-power-of-tree...I-mean-mummeh-power. The small countries recognised Melody as a motherly character, so at home now proceeded to call her Mum.

About fifteen minutes into the lesson, a piece of paper, scrunched up, managed to arrange its flight course and hit Melody in the back of the head. Small sniggers were heard behind her but Melody didn't react, those girls were stupid and brainless.

When Melody didn't react, Betty was extremely angry, she was sure that Melody would offer a show of being outraged for them. They continued throwing stuff at her head for 5 more minutes; nothing.

Suddenly she had an idea, she angled her throw and it whizzed around and hit Chibitalia's curl. The sudden movement of his curl cause Feli to shriek and start bawling. The students sitting around them, who had watched Melody's beating and Feliciano's hit, just stared. Of course it was mean to do such things to Melody, but to a child? That was just cruel.

Melody, utterly angry that her Feli had been injured, set him down gently and turned to face the other girls. She was fuming and had a frown creasing her face. Startled by Melody's movement, Mr Malcolm looked up from his desk and began watching the goings-on's with interest. But none expected the outburst that ensued:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU TWAT" Melody yelled, putting her whole heart into the accusation.

Betty stood as well now, she wasn't going to take this from some...Nobody. "YOU DESERVED IT, YOU BITCH, WHATS WITH THE SUDDEN OUTBURST ANYWAY?" Their shrieks echoed around the classroom and attracted the attention of teachers from around their classroom, and opposite classrooms. The other teachers filed to the front of the class, noticing Mr Malcolm's surprise at Melody, they tried to wake him from his daze.

"WHO THE HELL GOES AND BULLIES A KID?" Melody screamed, her foot now on her chair. The surrounding students had moved to the classroom's sides, watching with amusement, shock and even fear.

"I WASN'T BULLIEING HIM, YOU LOSER, IT WAS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE IGNORING ME BY ACCIDENT. Geez you are such a dim sucker" She added more quietly.

Then to everyone's surprise, 'Rowan' launched into the offensive. He was standing on Melody's desk and was staring daggers at Betty. Betty's gang members stood and flanked her. All the yelling had attracted more teachers to the scene, as well as students, the front of the classroom was now filled with people. The teachers trying to figure out a way to stop the commotion, but stopped and stared at Feli stopped crying, also stood on the table. He watched the girl's with narrowed eyes.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO IGNORE YOU, BITCH. YOU BULLY ME EVERYDAY FOR YOUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT. IT MAKES ME SICK" Melody screeched back.

At the word 'bully' the adults in the room perked their ears. Had Melody been a victim of bullying all this time? The teacher, Mr Malcolm, was shaken from his shock and jumped up to run to the Head Teacher for help, in the corridor he past some odd looking people, but didn't take any notice.

More students had filed into the room, two of which were Melody's friends, Elizabeth and Carmen. They immediately ran to their friend's side. But four more cronies of Betty's entered the room and charged to their 'group leader's' side. Everyone was staring daggers at each other.

No one noticed the 'odd' people enter the room at the back.

Down the corridor trundled the Head Teacher, he had brought more teachers with him. They enterd the classroom to a surprising sight: Along the front of the class stood students from various classes, as well as some teachers. But what he couldn't figure out, was why they hadn't done anything yet, but then his gaze was attracted to the peculiar scene in the middle of the room: Betty and her gang of now 12 people (They had come in with the other students and now where backing up their friend) and Melody's gang of 7, that consisted of herself, Elizabeth, Carmen, Emily, Olivia, Chibitalia and HRE.

"WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU COMPLETE WANKER?" Melody cried in anguish her British side showing a bit, agreeing sounds came from her comrade's mouths.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE JUST A NOBODY, WITH STUPID FRIENDS" Betty retorted. That ticked Melody off, something that Betty noticed. So she continued "WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE FRIENDS? YOU'RE USELESS AND YOU ARE BASICALLY MAKING THOSE OTHER GIRLS LOOK BAD, GET A LIFE ALLREADY". Melody was growing extremely angry and pissed. But unexpectedly, some tears travelled down her face at this comment. "HAH, LOOK SHE'S CRYING" Betty screamed in joy, laughing her head off.

At this total uproar followed. Out of nowhere, Little Feli acquired a broom and he began swinging it around dangerously. Holy Rome had a wooden sword, **(His real one would not be needed guys)**

The girls bunched their fists and muscles tensed ready to go on the offensive.

Betty's group did the same, but looked rather worried at the Broom and Wooden Sword.

"GET 'EM GIRLS" Betty yelled, and all hell broke loose. To the teacher's utter horror (And students amusement) a fight broke out. The girls began pulling at each other's hair, and kicking each other in the shins. Both Chibitalia and HRE were whacking people with their weapons.

Melody looked around at the fight. Shit, she thought, this isn't good. But then she noticed the mass of people at the room front, including a mass of teachers and the Head Teacher himself. Oh crap, we are screwed. But suddenly something latched onto her back and she was heading towards the floor. Melody fell roughly against the hard floor, pain shooting through her injured knee again. She screamed and began thrashing around to get out from Betty's grasp.

Suddenly, someone hauled Betty of, and well, chucked her to the floor away from Melody. Melody herself was heaved up in strong arms. She turned her head in the person's grasp, and her eyes bulged. What the fuck was Russia doing here? Then again, she noticed other Units here as well. She noticed two new faces and face palmed, not the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, she thought.

"Kesesesesese, zhe awesome me is here" Prussia said triumphantly

"Si, we are here to help, no one hurts mi amigo like this" Spain said a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, dafwq are Prussia and Spain doing here?" Melody whispered to Russia.

"I sensed something was wrong her, Da. And they had arrived, we awoke them. They offer more help, no?" Russia smiled.

"Ahhh, yeah" Melody said.

The students stared at the new members of the room, some were blushing furiously. You gotta admit though, Russia, Prussia,, Spain, France and Korea are as handsome as hell, as well as all the others for that matter :P.

The teachers just stared at the turn of avents; Why the hell is there a Russian here? Not to mention Frenchman, and Korean, Spaniard and Prussian? Even though that country is gone.

Stubbornly Betty and her friends hadn't lost, by this time more had joined them and now a seeming mass of 19 girls and 4 boys stood on the defensive. The units made Carmen, Elizabeth, Olivia, and Emily back away. Melody didn't wasn't to, she was well into the thick of it.

A stare down, then... HELL.

The girls began throwing things at the Units and Melody, Chibitalia was batting them all away, and HRE, was running around whacking everyone with his sword. The boys of the rival group, targeted France first. France produced a rose, and dodged elegantly and kicked one boy in the shin. Another went for Russia, and to Melody's horror Ivan took a pip from his coat.

Korea was targeted next, and to everyone's surprise he latched himself on to the ceiling and began throwing stationary at the offensive group. The boys decided to go for Prussia and Spain...And WTF? JESUS CHRIST MAN, HOLY- Melody thought:

Spain, upon being targeted, produced his battle axe and twirled it in his hand. Prussia, with that famous laugh of his, brought out a gun, and Gilbird flew around his head. This is getting out of hand, Melody thought.

Betty began throwing stuff at Melody, and Melody took up a book and yelled "BITCH, I GOTTA SHIELD, MOTHERR FUCKAAAA".

**(This is becoming insane 0.0)**

Melody, finally coming to her senses, got up and positioned herself in the middle of the room, she then shouted: "GUYS CALM DOWN, THIS WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING, THERE IS NO NEED TO CONTINUE. SO KINLY STOP NOW, IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED"

Then the bell tolled for the end of lesson. "End of lesson eh?" Melody jumped of the table, packed her things, then ushered Chibitalia and HRE out in front of her. Then rethinking something, Melody turned and shoved the units out of the room, then turned and said to the stunned silence:

"Hope you enjoyed our play, and any comments will be accepted...Well as long as it doesn't piss anyone off" With that she turned and left with her Units to go to her next lesson: Music.

She reached the classroom and opened the door. What she hadn't countered was that all her Units would be following. Melody walked to her table at the back. Then began looking for spare chairs. She found some and sat each Unit on them.

As people began filing in, they stared at the group at the back. The teacher came in and stacked it over the threshold; she hadn't been looking at the floor to place her footing. Melody facetabled.

Today...Is gonna be long, she thought.

**There, hoped cha liked it, I tried making it long for you all, as I won't be here for 3 days. Look forward to the next update, and I hope this chapter wasn't to bad; I basically wrote what came to mah head **

**-.-' PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH FOR IT :P, XD, cya later *Le wave***


	9. Chapter 9

**HIYAS AGAIN, Ima back. Mah small stay at the Novotel was really fun, but Ima back now to allow you to enjoy another chapter: Also Thanks to 'AngelLove'sAnime', 'Tiryn', 'Lizzirkland' and 'Transformersbaby' for reviewing ^^, Enjoy: **

Music lesson, eh?

Well, this one would be rather interesting, Melody had her Units with her; something she hadn't anticipated. The teacher had walked in and gracefully tripped over her own two feet upon seeing the other occupants of the room. Prussia had burst out laughing at this, doubling over in an attempt to stifle the giggles. The teacher flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Hey, you're 'awesomeness'" Melody whispered into his ear.

"Ja, vhat?" Prussia managed to say.

"Please shut up, I could get into trouble for this" Melody said back in the most polite way she could manage. Prussia obliged, still giggling somewhat more gently now.

The lesson began and Miss O'Conner, was going on about some drabble when suddenly:

"I AM ZHE MOST AWESOMEST HERE, RIGHT? I VILL BRIGHTEN ZIS LESSON BY SHOWING IT TO YOU ALL." And suddenly the annoying bastard took up an electric guitar, plugged it in, and began singing his version of Marukaite Chikyuu, in Japanese and all. Now, Melody didn't really mind the song much, but the other people can beg to differ. Instantly hands were clamped over their ears, and in some cases, light moans emanated from the students. France and Spain looked as though they were enjoying their friend's 'concert'. Russia looked pissed. Korea, in all the confusion, was going for Melody's breasts. Chibitalia was crying, ears being defended by HRE. He returned the favour by covering HRE's aers with his own hands.

Melody stood, walked over and pulled the plug from the socket. The noise suddenly stopped and Prussia gave her an accusing look.

"Vhat vas zhat for?" He asked.

"That was for being annoying. I am in a lesson y'know, and I can't afford to be distracted. It's for my future as well dude." Melody said. Prussia looked annoyed but sat down anyway. Bahh, he thought, she couldn't take my awesomeness. Melody turned her head to the teacher and nodded, indicating she could continue doing her job.

About 10 minutes went by before, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

The lights dimmed and a dark aura was circulating around Russia. The students, and teacher, turned and gave a fearful look towards the Russian.

"Ah for God's sake, what's wrong now?" Melody said, looking at Russia expectantly. He simply pointed to Korea, who was slowly reaching for Melody's chest area. She screamed and jumped back, only to be embraced by France. The girl struggled from his grip then bolted to the other side of the class.

Korea and France followed her, something in their eyes made Melody fear for her virginity. In all the confusion, Prussia re-plugged the guitar, and began singing 'Eins Zwei Polizwei' a German song that was quite catchy. And surprisingly he sang it rather well, which caused Chibitalia and HRE to get up and start dancing merrily. Spain also joined in, somehow finding a beat in it that he could dance the Macarena to.

Melody backed into a corner as the two pervs drew closer, thoughts began whizzing through her mind.

I'm to young to die, I don't deserve this. Holy shit, I might die her and now, an – and never see my family again. Dear God, I- I... But then:

_THWAK_

The two nations fell to the floor, clutching their heads. Melody looked up to find Russia standing there. A creepy smile was staining his face and in his hand he held a shiny lead pipe.

"Everything's ok now, Da?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes, yes everything's fine now" Melody smiled at him in thanks...and...and was there a slight blush on his cheeks? No, there couldn't have been, right? **(:P)**

Melody made her way back to her chair, by this time half the lesson had gone by. Thankfully Prussia, who had seen her coming back over, dropped the guitar and fled to his seat again. The teacher simply sighed and continued her teaching, but not before giving Melody an angry stare. Melody flinched, Damn was she screwed now.

However, to Melody's delight, the Units stayed unusually quiet for the rest of the hour. The bell tolled and next it was break. Break at this school, was luckily for them, 30 minutes. The gang of 7 were hanging out during this time period. Melody's friends had either homework to do, or were hanging with their other friends. What? They were allowed friends beside's Melody right? Even though she did get lonely sometimes.

It was when Melody was coming out of the toilets that Betty and her gang showed up. With none of the units around to help her, Melody had to fend for herself.

"None of those weird, yethandsomeguys, here to help you?" Betty sneered, rushing the middle section of the sentence, but Melody sniggered to herself. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Betty.

"Something funny, whelp?" She asked, stretching the insult at the end. Melody, admittedly, felt cornered and unable to get out of this situation. She was physically stronger than these girls, but didn't want to hurt them, it was their fault how they acted, not hers.

Betty was about to throw another insult at Melody, when from out of nowhere, Russia stood beside the victim girl. Funnily enough, Betty had been eyeing this one, he was tall and handsome, and well, just looked...strong.

Fuelled by his presence, Betty stupidly continued "Hey, handsome, why not come over and hang with us? We will be much more better than that...girl" She began swinging her hips, in what she thought, was an attractive way, but this movement actually made her look retarded.

Betty continued this movement of the hips, and then began fluttering her eyelashes...**(WTF?)**

Russia stared at her throughout all this ordeal, this made Betty think she was winning him over, so she threw in a little rising of her eyebrows.

"Umm...is she mentally deranged?" Russia said flatly. Melody spluttered making a 'pfft' sound. She then doubled over and clutched her tummy whilst laughing madly. Russia looked concerned and patted her on the back. At this moment the other Units came over.

Betty tried the same routine on Spain as she had with Russia. Spain just stared, and moved away behind Melody, using her as some sort of cover. Prussia, meanwhile, was doubled over like Melody and was laughing his ass off at the fact that this girl was desperate. Having no luck, Betty moved onto France. Melody froze, would he give her what she wanted? Would France take a liking to this girl? Melody waited in anticipation.

Betty was now swaying her hips and fluttering her eyes. And France, from out of nowhere, produced a rose flower and...shoved it in her face. The nation then turned away and walked over to us, swinging his own hips and imitating the annoying wench that is Betty.

Upon reaching the others, Melody hugged France, and said thank you so many times. She then turned to the others, and said thank you to them as well, giving each a hug.

As they were about to move of Prussia said "Hey, zhe awesome me has an idea" He then and turned and ran up to an unsuspecting member of the school crowd and began shaking his hips and fluttering his eyelashes. The he said, in the best Betty voice he could manage "Hey, I am Betty, I am totally unawesome, and desperate".

The other Units, understanding what he was doing, began joining in. They waltzed up to members of the crowd and imitated Betty. France, Prussia, Korea, Spain and even HRE were pretty good at it. Russia tried once, but scared his subject of. Chibitalia just didn't want to do it, and instead took to watching the others go about their imitating ways.

France suddenly swayed up to someone. Melody gasped and tried to indicate with her hands to stop; he didn't see her.

"Why hello zhere, I am Betty" the suspect turned and stared at him. Her mouth agape as she took in the swaying figure of the man as he fluttered his eyebrows. How dare someone impersonate her, and in such an insulting way.

France's mouth fell open as he saw who he had just did his acting to: Betty.

"Shit" he said before running towards Melody, Russia and Chibitalia. Melody also turned and ran, then turned and yelled something that came to her head to get all the Units to run.

"HETALIANS UNITE, AND RUN LIKE HECK" She called, then turned and ran.

In the seeming crowd, pathways began to make themselves visible as people began running towards the yell. Melody found herself to be surrounded by the other Units as they also joined the retreat; a screaming and angry Betty shouting abuse behind them.

Prussia, France, Spain (Basically the BTT) and Melody were all running and laughing like crazy. Russia wore a warm smile, which was full of happiness. Korea was smirking evilly; he had actually found some chest area's when they were acting. HRE and Chibitalia had big grins on their faces. The group would remember that for a while. They ran until they came to their third lesson of the day.

**There chu are, it may be shorter than normal but thats because I wanted to get this out. Anyway until next time, hoped cha like it ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiyas again ya'll, sorry this update is a bit late, but I was swimming all day at the Glades Pavilion in Bromley. Thanking 'transformersbaaby' for another positive review: Enjoy.**

Ok, so Music had been one hell of a great time, thought Melody as she proceeded, with her Units, to her last lesson of the day: P.E. Break had also caused some laughs to ripple throughout school, much to Betty's displeasure.

"Hey Mel, zhe awesome me vants to know vhat we have next, ja?" Prussia asked expectantly.

"P.E., AKA Physical Education" Melody stated simply. There were a few groans that came from the group, but most seemed pleased.

They reached the class and Melody got changed into her PE clothes. She then fished around in the spare kit and found some extra clothing to give the Units. Both the Chibi's, however, were dressed in oversized T-Shirts and the trousers they were wearing beforehand.

The group of 7 entered the hall and sat in a huddle, talking about random stuff. Girls here and there, giggled pointing at the male Units. Other boys in the room looked jealous or found this as an excuse to ponder on weather they would get the countries to join some sport clubs.

Then the teacher came in. Over the past weeks they had been doing dance, and these Units had to do so as well.

"Ok, we will start with a warm up." The PE teacher said, then she looked over to certain males in the group and said "We will be doing it twice this time, you lot will watch first, then join in on the second round."

Korea, France, Russia, Prussia, Spain, Chibitalia and HRE stood to the side as the music came on, the warm up song was a techno called 'Reach Your Soul' by KhoMha. The males watched as the students executed dance moves to the song, all in perfect synchronisation. Without any instructions, the nations were gradually beginning to move their hips to the beat. They all had eyes on Melody, who was nearest them and would provide a great help in learning the routine.

After the first warm-up had finished, the students were allowed a 5 minute break. Melody went over and began discussing the moves with everyone, they had some idea of the 'main' part, but they were shaky at other parts in the dance. Suddenly the teacher called them all back over to dance, the music started and the Units were still sitting on the side.

Melody danced, a little away from the main body of the group, she shot glances over to her Units, encouraging them to join in. Nothing happened...then. **(Maybe you guys should watch 'Historic Flashmob in Antwerp train station' on YouTube to get an idea of what's going around mah head :P)**

Prussia had joined first, he was dancing next to Melody, she smiled at him thankfully. After about 5 seconds, Spain was accompanying her on the right. It was Prussia; left, Melody; middle and Spain right.

Behind them came Russia, standing right behind Melody, because of size difference, and he executed the moves perfectly. Then next to Russia on either side, France and Korea joined in. Lastly, Chibitalia pulled 'Rowan' by the hand to a position in front of Melody, and began to dance in perfect sync.

The group was dancing a bit away from the other students, this caught the teacher's, Mrs Hunter, eye. She watched as, one by one, they joined Melody in the dance.

It was about 2 minutes into the dance and to Melody's horror, it was coming to the part the Nations didn't really know too well. The song reached it and they all did their own thing, which was actually rather good. Spain found a beat to do the Macarena to. Chibitalia and HRE were swinging around in each other's hands. France began twirling gracefully on the spot. Korea was doing some karate moves to the music's beat. Prussia, for some reason, was doing a back flip and all manner of tricky moves. Russia was the only one that seemed to have memorised the dance fully, and was in sync behind Melody.

After 4 minutes of improvising, the dance moves were back to the main section, and the Unit's fell into perfect sync yet again. They continued the dance to the end, and were actually very pleased with themselves for their achievement. Mrs Hunter came over and personally congratulated them.

"First time doing this dance, and you were fantastic" She said, a big grin staining her face.

The Units all said thanks, then began conveying excited chatter as the 'Teach' turned and left.

After that, there was 30 minutes left for the Units to learn a dance that would be shown to the class after; this was assessment day and they had to participate on Mrs Hunter's order.

"Hmm...What should we do?" Melody asked, getting nervous; her partner wasn't in today, so she was allowed to work with the Units.

"The Macarena, mi Amiga" Spain said.

"How about the Rasputin dance, Da?" Russia enquired.

"How about an awesome song, sung by zhe awesome me?" That was Prussia.

"Non, we should do some French dancing, zhat would be most agreeable, oui?" France pleaded.

"Italian would be good, si? Ve~ We have very catchy songs, right?" Chibitalia added.

HRE agreed with 'her'.

"Hmm...How about Gangnam Style?" Korea piped up.

Melody varied the ideas, then added one of her own. "Hey, I have an idea, we could do a Japanese song that's really fun to dance to, it's called Happy Synthesizer."

The Units stared at her, Happy...what? Da fuq was that supposed to be? Some go-by-happy dance that odd people do?

"Non, I will not do that, it sounds weird" France interjected.

After 3 minutes of arguing, they decided to do Gangnam Style, much to Korea's pleasure. **(Don't worry, I'll include Happy Synthesizer when more Units come XD)**

They had 20 minutes to learn the dance, and were assigned to a room in which they could learn the dance privately. There were many fails made, notably by France and Prussia. The good ones were Korea, of course, Melody, she knew the dance anyway, Spain, he's really a good learner and Prussia, because he's a dancing freak.

The ones that were slightly shaky were Russia, he thought this was stupid, France, he just failed epically, Chibitalia, he tried his hardest, and HRE, he got pissed off.

So their positioning: the four good ones took the middle, with the 'not so good ones' circulating around them, and adding in their own movements wherever they saw fit.

When time came, they were really good, and were described as...Diversity-like.

"Zhat lesson was zhe most awesomeest all day".

"Oui, that was quite fun, although I think zhe dance moves have it in for me, hon hon hon".

"I felt like I belonged, Da? No one was to scared by me."

They continued to chatter as they came to Melody's form room **(Remember? Last two periods are Parteh times)**

They neared the classrooms door, and music was slowly being heard as it drifted down the corridor. In fact, music was flowing out of all surrounding classrooms. They entered the room and found a massive spread of crisps, sandwiches and other such foods. The whiteboard was blearing out some songs chosen by the students.

"HELL YEAH, THIS'LL ROCK" Melody cried as they ran into the room.

**Sorry if this seemed rushed, but my head was kinda running out of ideas -.-', Anyway, parteh next chapter, look forward to dem XDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its late guys, I had a crap load of homework to do yesterday, Enjoy this chapter ^^**

Music blared from the speakers that were positioned on the white board. People were dancing, or travelling from class to class, as the found activities to do around the school. Melody and her Units were either dancing or chatting with each other, and during this time, Carmen, Olivia, Elizabeth and Emily had found them.

Suddenly, Melody had a 'great' idea, she walked to the computer and requested a song from the person who was finding the music. He grinned in response and typed it up, during this time, Melody had gathered her four friends and stood in the centre of the room waiting to dance. People were becoming interested at the group in the middle of the room. The Units looked confused, should they join? Depends on the song~

The music started and there were mixed reactions, some groans were heard, others laughed and joined in the dance. Spain, France and Prussia leaped into the dance as well. Russia stared at everyone as though they were weird, I mean come on, they were dancing to a song about food. Chibitalia and HRE were doing their own dance in the background. And finally Korea joined in. The lyrics are as follows:

**(Words in normal, action in brackets and repeated every time) **

A Pizza Hut (make a square in the air)  
A Pizza Hut  
Kentucky Fried Chicken (flap your arms like you're doing the chicken dance)  
And a Pizza Hut  
A Pizza Hut  
A Pizza Hut,  
Kentucky Fried Chicken  
And a Pizza Hut

McDonalds McDonalds (use two hands-make an "M" in the air, starting in the middle)  
Kentucky Fried Chicken  
And a Pizza Hut  
Mc Donald's, Mc Donald's,  
Kentucky Fried Chicken  
And a Pizza Hut

A Jabba the Hut  
A Jabba the Hut  
Luke Skywalker  
And a Jabba the Hut  
A Jabba the Hut  
A Jabba the Hut  
Luke Skywalker  
And a Jabba the Hut  
Darth Vader Darth Vader  
Luke Skywalker  
And a Jabba the Hut  
Darth Vader Darth Vader  
Luke Skywalker  
And a Jabba the Hut

A Burger King (mime eating a burger)  
A Burger King,  
A Taco Bell (mime ringing a bell)  
And a Burger King  
A Burger King  
A Burger King,  
A Taco Bell  
And a Burger King  
Red Lobster, Red Lobster, (make claws)  
A Taco Bell  
And a Burger King  
Red Lobster, Red Lobster,  
A Taco Bell  
And a Burger King

The song ended and there were a lot of laughs shared through the room. Russia began 'Koling' who are these weird people? Are they even human?

Another idea popped into Melody's head, she walked up and requested 'Gangnam Style' and when that came on, everyone was joining in, even the Units, since they learnt the dance in PE. By then lunch had swung round. The students were allowed to eat anywhere on the school premises, however they chose to stay in classroom. Less people were there now, but it would be swarmed after lunch.

Whilst eating, Prussia attempted doing 'Gangnam Style' again, a feat that was poorly done. Spain, France and Melody were laughing hysterically, and Prussia blushed a mighty tomato red.

"Very good, mi amigo, try again tomorrow, si?" Spain said, a smirk staining his face, maybe they could get Prussia to stop embarrassing himself? No, this made him want to dance more.

"Stop, stop, ple – please, pffft" Melody giggled, rolling over onto her side. Russia had a blank face, but inside he was laughing like mad as well; he wasn't one to show emotions.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Melody looks as though she could die from laughter, non?" France piped in as he clutched his chest.

Melody's friends were all mad with laughter; Elizabeth had reached for a chair, missed it, and fell on her face laughing insanely. Carmen was rolling along the floor. Olivia was doubled over and using Spain as a support to stop from falling. Emily was TRYING to keep a straight face, but tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, and her mouth was pulled up in a huge grin, she snorted before breaking into giggles.

Poor Prussia, he looked at the laughing mass of Units, the only one that wasn't laughing was Russia, but Prussia could see laughter in his cold eyes. Gilbert turned and went into and emo corner in the side of the room. He brought his knee's up to his chest, clutching them close.

Feeling guilty, Melody walked over to him and sat beside him, also bringing her legs up to her chest. He looked startled, then his face turned to one of suspicion.

"Vhat do you vant?" He asked, staring accusingly at her. Melody was taken aback by the answer, but then smiled kindly and said:

"It's a party; no one deserves to be alone. And sorry for about earlier" she added, gesturing behind her at the people still laughing. Prussia considered this, then brought Melody into a friendly headlock.

"JA I AM ZHE AWESOMEEST" He yelled triumphantly, Melody began laughing, he was holding her head, but he was doing so gently.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol….." Was heard somewhere in the room, Prussia took no notice and plopped Melody in his lap. Instantly, Melody's cheeks reflected a shiny tomato.

"Kesesesesesese, my awesomeness has made her blush" Prussia laughed gleefully. Then…

_THWAK_

"Ow…..vhat vas zhat for?" He asked cradling his head, and looking up to see a towering Russia, who had Melody under his arm **(O.O Kidnapper)** Ivan turned and simply walked away, Melody still under his arm. Everyone was staring now.

"Umm, Russia? I can walk now" Melody whispered, clearly getting embarrassed.

He set her down on a table and simply smiled in acknowledgment. The bell went, to signal the end of break.

Another idea made itself visible to Melody. Since it was an end of term party, anything goes….sorta.

She sidled up to Prussia, grabbed Gilbird and ran to the doorway. He turned and stared at her, as did everyone else.

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN" She yelled, then took off down the corridor.

"GYAHH, MY AWESOME GILBIRD" Prussia sprinted after her. Spain and France soon followed, thinking it fun to run randomly around the school.

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA-ZE" Korea yelled, and ran full speed after the others. Russia stood there, then deciding it might be fun, he ran after them, coat and scarf flapping behind him. Chibitalia and HRE, also ran after them, huge grins staining their faces.

Melody glanced behind her, and grinned, all along the corridor, at different places, she noticed the others chasing her. 'Such Fun' she thought.

Some students were exiting there class when Melody streamed passed, yelling a quick "Sorry" before plowing on. They were about to walk on when someone with white hair, sprinted past screaming "GIMME MY AWESOME GILBIRD BACK, MELODY". They began to step out again when two more ran past, "Zis is fun, non?" One said, the other, sounding Spanish agreed, saying "Si, mi amigo, this extremely fun". This time the two boys looked down the corridor just as an Asian ran past yelling "YOUR BREASTS BELOND TO ME, DA-ZE". Then something whacked them in the face, a scarf, they heard a small "Kolkolkolkol" emanating from the owner. Lastly, two kids ran past, giggling at the sight ahead of them.

"What was that all about?"One asked, assuming it to be over, but then leaped back as random footballs came down the corridor. They stared at the two new comers. One gracefully stacked it over a ball, and fell on his face, cursing he stood up. The other laughed heartily.

"HAH HAH HAH, YO DUDE THIS IS AWESOME" The one with glasses, a weird cowlick, and a leather bomber jacket cried.

A yell sounded down the corridor "SOMEONE JUST USED MIEN WORD"

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT ARE WE DOING ALL THE WAY BACK HERE? KEEP GOING YOU BLOODY GIT" The other one sounded English, and he had rather large eyebrows.

They ran after the group. They boys just stared at the retreating backs of the last runners. Turned and walked away.

Melody, ran, she clutched Gilbird protectively to her chest, the bird didn't seem to mind, and in fact was enjoying this game. She then saw her friends and yelled them to leg it.

They rejoined Melody and began running next to her. "What's going on?" Carmen voiced all their thoughts. Melody simply showed them Gilbird. They gasped, then began laughing.

"Oh yeah, I am being chased by an angry mob of Units~" Melody added. "Well, the others are just in it for the fun, I think" Then shouts came from behind them, making them all laugh.

"GIMME MIEN GILBIRD"

"RUN, MI AMIGO, RUN"

"CRAP, WE HAVE ZHE TEACHERS ON OUR TAIL"

"YOUR BREASTS OUR MINE, DA-ZE"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…"

"RUN ITALIA, THEY WILL GET YOU"

"HOLY ROME, SLOW DOWN"

"YO DUDES, THIS IS SO FUN!"

"BLOODY HELL, RUN FASTER YOU WANKER"

The last voices were familiar….But, how did they get here? And Spain and Prussia had been delivered earlier that day. The group sprinted past other students running in the other direction, and playing tag. Suddenly they joined in the retreat from the teachers, a mass of people were running down the corridor.

It was Melody, Elizabeth, Carmen, Olivia and Emily. Then Prussia, Spain and France, Korea, a group of kids. Then Chibitalia and HRE, Russia. A certain Englishman and American were being surrounded by more retreating kids. And lastly, came a swarm of angry teachers…Well most were angry, some were actually having fun in the chase.

Melody ran around the corner, and slap bang into the Head Teacher. He wore an angry look…Melody and friends turned tail and sprinted back to the others coming the other way.

"BACK UP, BACK UP. ABOUT TURN. RETREAT" She yelled. They obliged, turned and ran. They were cornered, more students had joined in the chase, but they were cornered of by a swarm of teachers and a Head Teacher, that also had some other teachers with him. But then… An escape route, they sprinted down it and into another corridor, that was filled with more students…They needed an escape path…But how?

**Its longer than others, but, what dah hell ^^. Look forward to another chapter, bai**


	12. Notice

**Hey Guys, Just to say that there won't be any updates starting today and going through to Monday, this is because Ima going on Holiday to Norfolk and...I don't think I'lll get any connection. Sorry, but look forward to Monday's update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMA BACK, sorry for being so late, but school re-started and I had to do loadsa homework, also, its Academic week aswell . I also had slight Writers Block. And, you do have permission to kill me for my mess up. **

**Melody: Well, if you actually wrote instead of play FeralHeart, or watch One Piece when you came online...**

**Me: Writers block, Mel, Writers block.**

Melody looked around her, .people. Behind her, the Units piled up as they rounded the corner, as well as some other students to. She offered Gilbird back to Prussia, he snatched it and clutched the bird protectively to his chest. Melody looked around in panic; they would be screwed if the Teachers caught up with them.

"Any bright idea's?" She asked Prussia, the closest to her.

"Nien, you got us all into zis, you get us out" He said harshly.

By now, the teachers were getting closer, at the back of the seeming group of students and units, a massive shove war had begun. Melody sighed, and started pushing her way through the other students infront of her. The girl received grumbles and harsh words, this became shouts as the Countries followed suite with her example. At the back, as more space was provided, they other pupils began running again, only this time they scattered; splitting up and loosing the teachers in the crowd. Melody's group sprinted down another hall and out onto the field, where more music was being pumped across the grass. People were dancing, chatting, playing football and many other type activities were going on around her. She turned to the Units and noticed two new faces amongst her friends.

There was someone with golden blonde hair, neatly brushed to the side, and an odd cowlick sticking from his head. He wore a leather bomber jacket with '50' on the back, his uniform was somewhat light brown. He stared eagerly at her through blue eyes behind glasses; America.

The other had messy blonde hair, and was wearing a green army uniform. He had a tie that was a slight darker shade of green than the rest of him, and a belt that went around his waist and over his shoulder. But what was most astounding, was the eyebrows that the young man sported, they were large, and looked as though there were many, just layered on top of each one. He was watching her movements as well; Britain.

Melody stared at them for a moment. How are they here? I already retrieved Spain and Prussia earlier this day. Why another two? She was shaken from her thoughts by England thrusting a note to her. It read her name, and had a picture of Flying Mint Bunny on the front. Opening it, she read:

_To Melody Summer_

_I know you already received two Units previous to these two today, but you were a special member, as you have acquired the most of our Units, so you will gain these ones earlier than you thought. _

_From Mark_

_P.S. I thought that delivering them at your school would be quite amusing._

Melody looked up at the two newcomers. She gave the note to Carmen, and her three other friends gathered around to look at what it said. Melody walked over to England and offered him a hand, he took it and they greeted each other.

"Hi England" She said, a bit shyly, she didn't fully know if Arthur wanted formality or not, "I'm Melody Summer".

"Nice to meet you to" He replied...'_Why was his British voice so damn_' – Ahem. The girl moved over to America and put her hand out to him. America stared at her outstretched hand, then laughed as he picked her up in a hug.

"Dude, don't be so formal. Oh, and what happened back there, was way awesome" He said in a strong America accent. Melody blushed from the contact and heard a distant 'Kolkolkolkolkol...' from somewhere. America set her down and ruffled her hair. He then turned and looked around at the activities going on around him, and a massive grin stained his face as he looked at the football area. The big nation looked at England, and his grin widened when he saw that his fatherly figure also had stars in his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

America had persuaded some of the other units, as well as Melody, to join in the game, so they had changed into P.E. clothes to not get theirs dirty. There was already a game going on, so they asked to join to which they were allowed. It was Melody, England, America and Russia (As well as loadsa other school boys) vs. France, Prussia, Spain and Korea. Of to the side were Chibitalia and HRE, as well as Carmen, Olivia and Emily. Elizabeth was seething for not being able to join in the game, and Melody was the only girl playing as well.

A boy at the side, presumably the referee, blew a whistle, and the game started.

Some of the boys knew that Melody was no pushover when it came to football as she was on their team. But the Units and half of the other players didn't know this. Someone thought they should try the girl, and had kicked the ball at her head. She reacted instantly, head butting it in to the air, then passing it to America and running up beside him as a way to pass the ball to someone.

"Yo dude, your pretty good y'know" he complimented her.

"Thanks" she replied happily. The half of boys that didn't know of her skills, gawked at her. She smirked triumphantly.

America controlled the ball, but then was blocked by the opposite team. "ARTHUR" He yelled, and passed to England. The island nation raised his foot and stopped it, then dribbled up to the opposing goal, and abruptly passed back to America, who took it, then quickly passed to England again, he scored. In fact it looked like England was enjoying this match immensely, he liked football, and you could tell as he ran back to their half with a massive grin on his face. Melody ran to him and high-fived him joyfully.

The game started and Prussia took the ball, he had got halfway down the field when Melody tackled him, stealing the ball, she then passed to England, but it was intercepted by France. But then, before France, stood the towering figure of Russia, with his scarf wrapped firmly around his neck. Russia then kicked the ball from France's grip, and dribbled up the field. He was surprisingly good at this sport, and he also looked as though he was having great fun with the game. But then out of nowhere, Korea slid across the ground, making Russia stumble slightly as Korea stole the ball from him.

From the sides, Chibitalia was yelling encouragement to both sides, HRE was staying with Melody's team all the way. Carmen, Olivia and Emily were jumping up and down like maniacs at the game. As such, they had attracted quite a crowd now. Elizabeth, who couldn't take it anymore, leaped up and ran on to the field yelling something like "I HATH COMETH" and then madly tackled Korea and kicked the ball towards Melody, who was laughing uncontrollably. Both teams were yelling that she wasn't needed, but Elizabeth stood firmly in a space, arms folded, and face set; she was a good player, but not as good as Melody (:P).

The game got underway, and Spain took the ball, and passed to some random boy. The boy in question nodded gratefully and dribbled the ball up the pitch...But:

Elizabeth stood there, looking intimidating, and eyes glaring at the young boy. He squeaked and passed the ball submissively to her.

She grinned and said over her shoulder "Thank you, kind soul~" in a sing-song way. The girl ran up the pitch, then was blocked by France, she passed to the side where England stood. England was abruptly stopped by Spain, and the two nations had a stare down. Then Britain, passed sideways to Russia, who had a smile on his face, not the usual creepy, but one of warmth and happiness. Prussia, came up yelling

"ZHE AWESOME ME VILL TAKE ZIS OF YOUR HANDS, JA" and he took the ball from Russia, who actually didn't look to pissed at all.

Prussia dribbled up to the goal, passed to Korea, who passed to another random boy, who scored. Cheers rang out, and it was at this time, that everyone saw the amount of people that had assembled to watch the game. Then half time sounded, and the players went of to get a drink and to have a five minute chat.

"Well, this is mighty fun, is it not?" England exclaimed happily, the bright sun dancing across the ground.

"Dude, this is great" America laughed, hanging an arm around the island nations shoulder.

"Ja, I helped score a goal" Prussia commented triumphantly.

Spain nodded and leaned against the wall "Si, mi amigo, you helped lots".

"Keseseseseseses..."

"You're breasts are mine, Da-Ze" Whispered Korea as he reached for Melody's chest area.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol..." _THWAK._

"Veh~ That game looked fun...And mister Korea is on the floor" Chibitalia deadpanned.

"Heh, we would have already have won" HRE, said, but shot a crafty smile at Melody's direction.

"Yes, well, I think I kicked ass" Elizabeth said proudly, doing the victory pose. Melody bonked her on the head, causing a bump to appear there.

"Mademoiselle Melody is so good at zis game" France commented.

"Yes, Melody, you were rather good, if I do say so myself" England added, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh really? Thanks guys~" She said proudly.

Just then the whistle sounded for second half. The group stood up and walked onto the playing field. Out of the corner of her eye, Melody noticed the bullies had assembled, and a scowl spread across her features. Noticing this, England looked across and saw a group of sniggering girls, all pointing at Melody and laughing. England motioned for America to come over, and at the sight of the two countries...Melody saw that their eyes turned to hearts.

"Yo dude, what up?"

"It's those girls, I think they have put Mel here through a rough time" England stated simply. Surprisingly America's face darkened and he looked across at the girls.

"They look like bullies to me" He said

"No shit Sherlock" Melody muttered, glaring daggers at the girls.

"What?"

"Oh nothin'"

The game commenced, Elizabeth received the ball, and passed to Melody, who passed to Russia. Russia kicked it up the field, but then was blocked, he passed back to Melody, she passed it to England, but he also got blocked. America got the ball and skilfully managed to get in scoring zone, unsuspectingly, he passed to Melody, she looked shocked. She looked at America suspectingly, he just nodded and smiled at her to continue. Melody booted the ball and scored, to make the score 2, 1 to Melody's team.

After that, Spain managed to score, and levelled the shoot. The whistle went and it ended 2 all.

Melody and her friend were walking of the pitch, when Betty and her group made their way towards America and England, intent in their eyes.

**Yush, like I said, you can kill me for it's lateness, but...Look forward to next chapter, that will be posted by my ghost~**

**Melody: *Holding AK-47* Sweet dreams author~**


	14. Chapter 14

***Crawls out from behind Cardboard Cut out of a boulder* IMA ALIVE. Yush Ima sowwy for not updating, and for that you can shot meh. But I have reasons, 1) I had some major writers block, so this chapter might not be to good, also I've got idea's for other FanFictions, 2) My mum is making me revise for an hour EVERY night because of upcoming end of year exams DX. **

**But hey, it was my Birthday last Sunday (21.4.2012, English date) Ima officially 13, and a teenager~ YAY XD, Enjoy dis' chappy~ **

**Also, sorry, I will now call him 'South' Korea, again SOWWY FOR MAH MISTAKE ;A;**

The group were laughing and chatting merrily amongst themselves as they made their way of the pitch, when the gang of un-wanted's began walking briskly towards America and England. Noticing this, Melody broke away from the lead group of Carmen, Elizabeth, Emily, Olivia, Russia and South Korea and made her way towards the ones lagging behind (England, France, Prussia, America, Spain, Chibitalia and HRE). Upon reaching them, she positioned herself in front of the two new-comers, her arms folded firmly across her chest, and her eyes narrowing.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice icy as Betty's gang arrived. Betty, Lauren and Blue, as well as other girls hanging in the background, scowled at Melody and the other girls; How dare they get all these boys to themselves.

"We", said Betty, faking sweetness and gesturing behind her at her other cronies, "were simply gonna say 'hi' to these men here". A secret smile flitted across her face, so much so, that only Melody noticed it. Melody's hate towards this girl flared in her eyes.

"Well, it's been a rough game, and I doubt that MY friends want any other company, except us" Melody growled back towards her bully.

Betty simply shoved bossily passed Melody, and in the process, Melody was shoved to floor hard. Falling awkwardly on her side, the girl whimpered at her sprained hand. Russia rushed over, as did England and America, as they were the nearest to her at the time. Bur before Arthur and Alfred had made it to their fallen friend, they were both cut off by the standing figures of Betty, Lauren and Blue. Russia knelt by Melody and looked her over. Said girl was cradling her left hand and moaning in pain. Carmen, Olivia and Emily also rested by their friend. Elizabeth on the other hand promptly walked over to Betty, and punched her ruthlessly in the face. Blue, inturn, kicked Liz in the stomach, but not before the girl got another hit in on their ring leader. Elizabeth fell to her knees, clutching her hurt stomach.

Meanwhile, Prussia had moved back and was now backing up England and America, who were facing down the rival girls. England's gallantry wouldn't allow him to strike a woman, so he simply stared daggers at the girls. America, didn't really want to hit the girl, but this didn't stop him from shoving her away when she attempted to approach him. This sparked a trigger in Betty's admirers, for a countless number of boys to launch themselves at America and ruthlessly begin hitting him.

All hell broke loose.

England had no regrets hitting another male, and launched himself into the frail, helping America with the vast amount of oncoming hits. France was back with Chibitalia, HRE, Carmen, Olivia and Emily, who were all helping Melody in sitting up and watching the fight. Russia had began chanting his "Kolkolkolkolkol..." steadily, a dark and deadly aura was circulating around the tall Russian.

Spain and Prussia stood back to back, fending of the attacks, both seemed to be enjoying themselves, what with big fat smiles staining their faces. South Korea (( **;)** )) leaped high above the heads of the males, elegantly kicking some in the face. Betty and her gang stood back, mouths hanging agape at the fight in front of them.

America punched a tall boy in the mouth, then proceeded to hit him in the stomach after. The boy doubled over, letting his guard down; America kicked him in the back and sent him sprawling on the floor. England effectively elbowed someone in the chest, then used the back of his hand to slap him across the face. He then shifted behind him and kicked the boy in the back of his leg, sending him onto his knees. England was about to kick him in the head, when someone else did it for him. He looked up to see an insanely grinning Elizabeth, the girl gave him a nod, and then moved back into the throng to knock out some more people.

By this time, Melody's hand had subsided in pain, and she shook it to make sure, only a little bit of pain was still left. She stood up, much to the displeasure of her friends that were surrounding her, France was attempting to make her sit down, but she brushed him away and walked over to the fight, an evil glint in her eyes. HRE and Chibitalia were hugging on to each other, and were using the other girls as a hideout from the fighting. They occasionally peered around the legs of their shields, as they took in the battle.

Spain was actually just talking about tomatoes really, whilst he whacked his fighters around the face with a stick he found. Prussia was just laughing as this was just an everyday occurrence. It was around this time, the South Korea joined them.

"Kesesesesese, oh hey Im-Yong. Zhis is fun isn't it, right Spain?"

"Si, mi amigo, I didn't think all this would happen from one punch being thrown"

"Yes well, I will own all you're breasts after this, as compensation of course, Da-Ze"

" -.-'...Ja...Sure you vill"

"Hon hon hon hon"

"What's that supposed to mean, you frog?"

"Dude, chillax will ya? Just enjoy the fight man, it's actually quite entertaining."

"U-um Rowan, I'm scared..."

"It's okey Italia...Wait...Did you just call me Rowan? I'm gonna kill that girl"

"Oh hey HRE, I personally think the name that Melody chose you suites you perfectly"

"But Elizabeth, it makes me sound like the tree"

"But trees are a good thing, without them we would be dead. They produce Oxygen for us" Elizabeth answered. The two, as well as Chibitalia got into a heated conversation about HRE's nickname, resulting in 'Rowan' wanting to strangle Melody. During all this, the teachers had been alerted of the fight that had broken out. They rushed to the scene where they found the Units fending of large quantity of school boys.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled a teacher. Unfortunately, there was a lot of noise as people were screaming, shouting, falling over and a chant of "Fight, fight, fight" from the sidelines, where there were many entertained onlookers. Teachers were flocking to the scene from all the surrounding school blocks. Many were glancing at Melody accusingly, she just smiled sheepishly. Now, the teachers were good and all, what with teaching and stuff, but when it came to breaking up a fight, many were a lost cause. Especially in a fight of this magnitude.

"Keseseseseses, it seems as zhough the cavalry has arrived" Prussia stated loudly, causing many people near him to turn their heads at the oncoming teachers.

"Ahh, yes, well, this may prove to be a tad difficult to explain" England nervously said from his position, he had a boy in a headlock.

"Yo dude, this is your fault" America said as he pointed towards Betty. The girl shifted uncomfortably. But then someone had a bright idea to sound the fire alarm, and a whistling was echoing from building to building.

Melody contemplated things, it was basically the end of the day and many other students were leaving the 'fighting arena'. The alarm jolted her from her thoughts and she saw that most people involved in the fight were making a break for it, using the fire alarm as a distraction. As it turned out, most of her Units had made their way to the gate already and were waiting patiently for her to catch up.

Melody looked around and saw that it was only her, America and England that were left behind from her group; they were having a staring contest with some of Betty's admires. Melody ran quickly over to them and grabbed one of their hands, and began hauling them away. It was this time that the fire alarm had been turned off, and the teachers were regrouping, many now making their way to the students that were yet to flee the scene.

Melody turned around and ran. It seems that the two Units hadn't yet grasped the fact that they were, indeed, retreating.

America was about to demand to know who had dared pull him, the hero, away from a staring contest. He looked around and saw Melody, facing the other direction, and trying to pull them away, the girl was pretty strong, as she had dragged the two Units further from the angry 'fanboys'. America let go of the girl's hand and ran also.

England glanced down and saw a delicate hand clutching at his own, his eyes widened as he saw the long black hair of Melody whipping back in the wind. He gained his footing and pulled his hand from hers and sprinted up beside her.

Melody was just beginning to realise the size of her school playing field; she was tiring and her legs were beginning to ache. The girl fell behind the two other men. Glancing behind her she found that, not the teachers, but the boys they had fought were chasing them. Melody noticed that her Units at the gate were still standing there expectantly, she motioned for them to run, which they obliged to, Russia with some reluctance.

Melody's legs ached and she was slowing down considerably. It was then that she felt someone pull on her arm; they boys had caught her. The boy that had a grasp on her hand yanked it painfully, causing her to cry out and fall backwards. The back of her head met the forehead of her captor and he cried out in pain, clutching his head. Pure anger reflected on his face as he resurfaced from his pain, he raised his hand ready to strike her across the face, only to get punched in the face by an angry American.

The boy tumbled into his friends, as Melody felt herself being picked up in strong arms. America was running ahead, so it couldn't be him. She glanced up and her eyes met with beautiful emerald green ones; England.

"A women should never be hit" he said as he began running after the American. Melody smiled a bit, but then her eyes settled on the eyebrows...

She reached a hand up and poked them, England gasped and almost dropped her. Said girl wore an evil smile and chuckled darkly.

" .ALIVE" she commented triumphantly. England looked at her blankly before a small smile crept onto his face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. England caught up with America and they ran together after the others.

**Ima end it there 'cause I can XD, also i'll try uploading another chapter more quicker, please wait Q.Q**


End file.
